Greg's past
by Crowly87
Summary: Greg's past comes back to haunt him...and this is a story with crossovers...With the Harry Potter universe and some others...Greg is caught between his new life and his old one.
1. Who are you?

**Fiction Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer's.

**Summary:** Gregs past comes back to haunt him. And this will be a crossover to but, I'm not going to tell you with what.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one.

**A/N: **English is not my original language so if there is too many flaws, I would be thankful if you point them out. So I get better.

13/12/06 Edit: Thanx too Shezza for beta reading my story. So I am updating the story so It is not so full of grammar mistakes and so on. Thanx too everybody for the reviews...If everything goes according to my plans. I will submit two new chapters before Christmas.

Gregs Past 

Who are you?

It had been a hard case to crack. They had all been working hard to solve it.

And finally they did. The case was a serial killer. He had killed five single mothers and their children. The story behind the killer had been, abused in the killer's childhood.

The team had been on the case all night. At the moment they where in the break room, and were having a well deserved rest and breather. Since it had been such a big case, both Grissom's and Catherine's team had been working on it.

They where all there in the break room. Except Sofia she had been sent to New York for a special case.

Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Cathrine Willows, Jim Brass and of course Greg Sanders. Who had just become a CSI level 1.

They were all silent, not even Greg or Brass made a joke to break the silence. It was a peaceful and comfortable silence. Greg, Nick and Sara were sitting in the sofa. Brass in a chair in the corner, while Gil, Warrick and Catherine was sitting by the table.

Greg was sitting in the middle of the sofa, with both Nick and Sara resting their heads on his shoulder. Nick sounded as though he was beginning to fall asleep, his eyes were closed. Sara was just reading the magazine. Greg, it seemed, was lost in thought, he had his headphones on.

In his corner was Brass reading a book called "Good Omens" by Terry Prachett and Neil Gaiman. He had a big smile on his face, and would let out a small quiet laugh now and then. While the rest of the gang was talking softly to each other, not loud of course.

Except Gil Grissom, who was doing what he did best, observing everybody with a small smile.

Then the silence was broken, the silence was broken by a mobile phone ringing. It was playing the most annoying song in the world at the moment. ("Schappi") The song alerted everybody to reach for their own phone. Everybody besides Greg and Nick heard it. Because one of them was in their happy place and the other one was listing to music. Then the CSIs found out that it was not their own phones. And it was continuing to ring; they heard it came from the jacket that was draped around the chair where Brass was sitting.

Who gave another quiet laugh; it seemed he was trapped in the book he was reading. They all looked at him. Brass felt that he was being watched so he put his book down and gave them a look. It seemed he didn't notice the sound coming from him. "What?" Brass said. Gil raises his eyebrow, when Brass noticed this he did the same. While "Schappi", is still playing in the background.

"Just answer the phone, Jim" Cathrine said. Brass shrugs and gets the phone and answers.

"Hello?" a British voice answers "Gregory? Is that you?" Brass eyebrow rises once again, He had never heard Sanders referred to as Gregory, it just didn't fit.

"Ah…no, wait a second and I get him". Brass points towards Greg who had his headphones on. Sara reached over and took Greg's headphones off.

"Hey…I was listing to that" Sara gives Greg a cheeky smile and point towards Brass, Greg looks at Brass. Brass is holding up the phone and says in a sing song voice "It's for you".

Greg stands up and in the process of that. Nick woke up, because his pillow was gone. "What? Huh? Pinky? Did our plan fail again?" he says in a sleepy voice. He must have been having a weird dream. Now everybody looks at Nick with a look.

Greg grabs his phone "Greg Sanders here" "Why hello Gregory" said the British voice.

"Who is this?"


	2. Home

**  
Fiction Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer's. And it's a little bit of the text from "Let the seller beware"… which is not mine either.

**Summary:** Gregs past comes back to haunt him. And this will be a crossover to but, I'm not going to tell you with what.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one.

**A/N: **Thanx so much for the reviews… ) Glad you guys like it and I will try to update as fast as I can. And I gladly take advice or if you see something wrong in the text just say so and I will change it….hehe…English is not my original language. And the bit about yeah…Norwegian…hehe…I could not resist.

Sillie: Wow cool. You have meet him? Terry Prachett! Neat. Yeah Here is the next chapter…

leontine-456: Thank you! I was afraid it would be very bad. Yeah here is an update. Sorry if its a boring chapter… you have to wait and see. Take care, you too.

HopeGrace - MLH: glad you like it so far. :D just have to wait and see.

demon-chick66: Yeah…agree with you there. Greg crossover is fun to read…but you don't see to may of them.Which is bad.

Thanx for the reviews….and here is the next chapter

-----------------------------------------------------

13/12/06 Edit: Thanx too Shezza for beta reading my story. So I am updating the story so It is not so full of grammar mistakes and so on. Thanx too everybody for the reviews...If everything goes according to my plans. I will submit two new chapters before Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------

Gregs Past 

Home

"I found you. Begin to talk in Norwegian; I don't want your friends to listen to this conversation"

"Why…should I do that?"

"You don't want them to know about your past, do you?"

Greg turned his back from his friends. His voice was a little weak and his face turned a bit pale.

"Hvem er du? (Who are you?)

"Ahh…my dear boy, you don't need to know that, lets call me a friend. I have urgent news for you. You're in danger, they know you're still alive. They are coming to get you.  
You have to come home, or your new friends may be in danger. You can chose, Gregory, come by your own choice or be forced to watch your friends come in danger too"

Suddenly Greg got angry. "Aldri…Nei, jeg vill heller ofre meg selv enn å la vennene mine komme til fare, jeg kommer hjem"( Never…no! I would rather sacrifice myself than let my friends find out, I will come home.)

"Calm down, my dear. Its good that you will come home, Maybe you should tell them or bring them with you"

"nei"(no)

He only heard a sigh in return.

"Okay, Gregory, we will speak again, Goodbye"

"Nei, vent, hvem er du?"(No, wait, who are you?)

He only heard a beep; Greg slammed his phone shut and stood completely still. Many thoughts began to come to him.

Everything I worked so hard for is destroyed by one phone call. I'm not ready to go back, I don't want to go back. Why me? How did they find out?

His hands began to shake a little, he felt a bit warm. He felt his phone slip out of his hand. He didn't try to catch it. He heard it hit the ground with a dull thud. It pulled him out of his raid of thoughts and back to where he was. He bent down and picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder and he couldn't help but flinch.

"Greg? Are you all right?"

Since the room was filled with CSIs, it would be unnatural for them not to eavesdrop on Greg's phone conversation. Curiosity was something every CSI had plenty of. During the phone conversation, they noticed the change. Greg looked at Grissom, he was nervous; you could see it in his eyes, some hidden meaning. They way he looked at Gil, looked as if he wanted him to know something.

Then Greg turned away from them, while saying "Why…should I do that?"

So when Greg started to speak in another language, Gil recognized it, it was Norwegian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

_Grissom: Your mother's maiden name is Hojem, correct? Hojem is Norwegian?_

_Greg: Yeah. And you know, my grandfather got tossed from Norway for getting my_

_grandmother pregnant before they got married. To this day, he still tells me_

_"som man reder sa ligger man."_

_Greg: "One must lie in the bed one has made."_

_Grissom: That's true. Right foot first, please._

(End Flashback)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They noticed that his voice changed, turned from the happy tone he usually talks in to a more weak and shaky voice. Something the caller said affected Greg, badly. You didn't need to understand the language to see something was wrong.

Greg seemed to be in some kind of disagreement with the person he was talking to. Then they noticed his change in mood.

Then they watched Greg's phone fall to the ground. Nick stood up intending to pick up the phone and help his friend. But he was too late, because Greg had already picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Gil noticed that Greg hands shook when he reached for his phone. And intending to find out what was wrong with his new CSI stood up and walk towards Greg.

When Greg flinched when he took his hand on his shoulder, Gil let his hand stay.

"Greg? Are you all right?"


	3. Family

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer's.

**Summary:** Gregs past comes back to haunt him. And this will be a crossover to but, I'm not going to tell you with what.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one.

**A/N: **For those who where hoping for a Good Omens crossover…hehe…sorry no…But maybe I write one later on. Just to let you know. And sorry if my chapters are a bit small, I will write long soon. Sorry if this chapter is a bit…umm…unrelated. In the next chapter it will be more exiting.

And thanx for all the reviews really makes me happy. And here is the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------

13/12/06 Edit: Thanx too Shezza for beta reading my story. So I am updating the story so It is not so full of grammar mistakes and so on. Thanx too everybody for the reviews...If everything goes according to my plans. I will submit two new chapters before Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------

Gregs Past 

Family

"Yeah…I'm all right"

Greg slowly turned around towards the others, as they now can see his face better. They noticed he looked quite calm, but still a bit pale. Gil removed his hand from Greg's shoulder and stepped back.

Greg noticed they didn't really believe him. So he gave them a small smile to convince them. He feelt his hands were still shaking a bit so he put them behind his back.

"No, really guys…I'm all right. It was just an family emergency…my cousin died from a car crash…I…I was close to him…my uncle…yeah…he was the one calling…He wanted me to come to the funeral…but I can't so…yeah."

Greg had just realized something that was not so good; he was a terrible liar. But it seemed to have worked. Because they had looks of pity on their faces.

"You have a British uncle? Who understand that gibberish you where just talking…Hey don't give me that look" Greg looked at Brass. Greg had forgotten Brass had taken the phone when it had been ringing.

"Yeah…and it's Norwegian by the way…not gibberish….I have family all over the world. Grissom are we done? I would like to go home now"

"Yeah sure, Greg"

"Goodnight"

And Greg walked out of the break room towards the locker room to get his jacket.

"…Greg forgot his jacket…I'll go and give it to him" Nick said and went towards Brass.

"Get up" Brass goes out of the chair and sits down in the sofa besides Sara.

Nick grabbed the jacket and headed out to find Greg. He wanted to know if Greg was really all right. It didn't seem like he was.

Greg was in the locker room all emotions were running through his head. He had to get home and call him. He had to let all of this go. But he didn't want to; he had made a good life for himself here. And gotten a good life and he had to run from it now. He had done this in the past, when he had needed to get away from his problems.

But of course this would not have happen if he hadn't run in the first place. But he had. On the positive side, he would have never been able to live one of his dreams if he hadn't.

But once again he had to go back or someone else's lives would be in danger.

He still wasn't sure who had called him. He said he had been a friend, but could Greg really trust that. Yeah, he had to. Well once positive thing of going home was. He could visit what remained of his family. But he also didn't want to leave the family he had got here.

Greg sat down on the bench in the locker room and took off his lab coat. Why he was wearing it he really did not know. And put it in the locker.

Ah man, my jacket isn't here. Whatever, I'll get it tomorrow.

As Greg walked out of the locker rooms, Nick walked right into him.

"Ouch, watch were you going, man" Greg falls to the floor.

"Oh sorry Greggo, you forgot your jacket here" Nick helps Greg off the floor and gives him his jacket.

"Thanks…well see ya tomorrow, Nick" Before Nick could say anything Greg was already out the door.

In the parking lot Greg walks towards his car and opens it and jumps in. Slowly and gently he placed his hands on the steering wheel of his car. Sadness washed over Greg. He really did not want to leave.

Taking his keys and starting the car. Greg breathed a bit harder the closer he got to home. He wondered if it was anything he could do to get out of this. When he finally reached home he locked the car and walked slowly towards his apartment.

He felt drained and tired, both the reasons were the case had been a hard nut to crack and then this person called me and warned me about my past.

Well it was bound to happen some time.

_In England in a strange pub, in the corner are two guys were sitting and drinking beer. One of them drank__ while the other one looked concerned for some reason._

"_Did you tell him?" the drunken one says._

"_Yeah"_

"_Good"_

"_He will come home then"_

"_Yes"_

"_Okay, hand me another beer will you. Thanks. Oh cheer up will you, it's for the best"_

"_I guess so"_

"_We need him right now and his special talents"_

"_Feels like where using him, he's a good guy"_

"_He will understand…some day he will understand"_

_The worried one stands up. "I see you later; I have to tell the others"_

"_Bye!"_

Greg was in his apartment and threw the keys on his living room table. He felt too tired to think and just goes to bed, still with all the thoughts going through his head.

Beep, beep, beep, beep…The alarm clock went off at 9:00 am.

No way am I getting up…too tired. I don't want to get up. Greg took the alarm clock and threw it into the wall. He heard a crack and happily slept on. That was the third one this week he had destroyed. He felt the sunshine that came through the window on his face. He was half awake and half asleep.

He had forgotten about his worries at the moment.

He heard scrapes…and a small banging.

"Hoot!" What the hell was that?

Greg noticed the sound was coming from the window and looked over to the window. His eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!"


	4. Owl Post

**Fiction Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer's.

**Summary:** Greg's past comes back to haunt him. And this will be a crossover with Harry Potter.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one.

**A/N: **I want to thank everybody for their reviews…I will probably only update in weekends. That's when I have time…school…sigh! So…yeah…I am looking for a beta reader so if any body wants to be my beta reader. That would be great. Cause I really need one. And yes this is a crossover with Harry Potter.

HopeGrace - MLH: Hehe…sorry for keeping you waiting. Im glad you like this story. And I hope Im not disappointing with this chapter.

chrissy8: Thank you! I am glad you like it. Heres the update.

leontine-456: hehe…sorry no I don't update everyday. I only have time for it in the weekend and holidays. ;)

Camilla Sandman: Halla nordmann til deg og. ) I have gone thru the text a quite few time now. And I hope its better. But yeah…those are not my strong points. Yeah I think I need a beta reader…Im looking for one now….takker.

aja81: Du skjønner det var bare en liten feil. Tenkte ikke over det når jeg skrev det…sorry….P Thank you! I hope I can keep the story exiting.

Next chapter….TA DA!

* * *

Chapter 4

Owl Post

Of all the things Greg thought he see in the morning that was not one of them.  
Outside Greg's window was an owl banging his head against the window? Greg stumbled out of bed and walked towards his window.

He opened the window, it seemed the owl didn't realised that the window was open, the owl flied a bit back and was preparing to…it seemed to crack the window. The next second Greg only saw a blur and heard a splat against his wall. "Stupid bird"

Out of nowhere a random thought came to Greg, Nick likes birds. Greg shakes his head, and then he noticed that he had the same clothes he had on yesterday. He will deal with the bird later.

Greg wanders out of the bedroom and towards his bathroom; he undresses on the way to the bathroom and throws the clothes all around, he clean later.

He looks into the mirror hanging in the bathroom wall above the sink. He looked all right except a pit pale and a bit tired. A shower will fix that.

After the shower Greg's walks with only a towel on towards his closet in his bedroom yanks out jeans, a green t-shirt and a quite colourful shirt, and some bright red socks and pulls them on. Then he puts on some gel in his hair and styles it.

He walks to his stereo and puts on some music and walks to the kitchen nodding his head to the beat.

Greg begins to make himself a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. And noticed the owl had followed him. Greg put his food on the table, and sat down, while the owl was using the other chair, on the other side of the table.

Greg slices the sandwich in half and gives one of the half to the owl. While the owl is happily eating the half of Greg's sandwich, Greg took his time to observe the owl.

He noticed that it was a "_**Tyto alba"**_aBarn owl, the description of the owl was that it had ghost-like golden grey coloured upperparts and pure white under parts. The heart-shaped facial disc was pale and the eyes were large black. This owl had a gentle brown, orange colour to it and a few specks of grey. These kind of owls could you find from most of Europe, Africa, Asia, America and Australia. But Greg knew this owl came from Britain. Why knew this info? Well he was a CSI so that's was one thing, but when Nick got a sugar high he talks about all kinds of things.

Greg saw that the owl was carrying an envelope which was stuck to its leg. It had been a long time since ha had gotten one of those. Or more like it, when his grandpa Olaf had gotten them. Greg did not try to reach for it. Then he remembered the phone call yesterday. He stood up and walked slowly out of the kitchen, after eating his food. He walked towards the closet he had in the hallway. He pulled it open and took out a back pack and a briefcase. Then he walked towards his bedroom yet again, and began to pack his stuff. Once he had finished packing he sat down on his bed. "Okay, now the easy job is done, now to tell Grissom"

Greg reached for his phone which was on the night table and dialled the number to the lab. There were a few beeps and then a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, CSI Las Vegas Police Department, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, Hello, is Gil Grissom there? Or can I leave a message?"

"You're in luck he is in, I call ahead and say to him he has a call, then I transfer you okay?"

"All right,"

Greg waited an awhile before he heard the woman again.

"Okay, Grissom will take your call"

"Gil Grissom" Greg heard he sounded a bit weary.

"Hi, Grissom…Its Greg here"

"Hello Greg, What is it?"

"Can I take a week's holiday?"

"I don't see why not, You haven't taken a day off for quite sometime. But can I ask why?"

"I wanted to go to m-" Greg for some reason could not remember what he said yesterday. So He just said the first thing that came to mind.

"To my aunt's funeral, so I'm going to England" If Grissom noticed it was a lie he didn't call Greg on it.

"All right Greg, I see you in a week then, I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thanks Grissom…Goodbye"

"Goodbye Greg" And then Greg hanged up the phone. He never liked to lie to people, and especially to his friends.

* * *

His mind began to wander to the past, to one of his happy moments with his grandfather. Once when Greg was seven, his grandpa Olaf sat down with him and showed him something truly amazing. He had his hands out and they where turned upwards and said 

"Det er alltid lys her I verden, det eneste du trenger å gjøre, er å lete I ditt hjerte så finner du det med en gong." (There is always light in this world, the only thing you have to do, is to look for it in your heart then you find it right away). He had touched Greg's chest while he said this, then he took his hands out again.

"Lukk øynene, Gregory" (Close your eyes, Gregory)

He heard his grandpa whisper.

"Se" (Look)

When Greg opened his eyes he saw many lights orbs in many different colours dancing in his grandfathers hands. It was the first time he saw magic.

* * *

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Which pulled Greg from his memories, Greg answered the phone.

"Hello?"

An old British voice answered

"Hello Gregory, Are you ready to come home?"

"No, not until you tell me your name"

"All right, I don't see why you should not know. My name is Albus"

"Albus Dumbeldore? Why would Albus Dumbeldore use a muggle phone?"

"They are quite extraordinary inventions aren't they? But it seems like you all ready know my name"

"My grandpa told me a lot about you" Greg felt a bit sadness flow thru him at the thought that his grandpa was no longer here with him.

"Ah yes, your grandfather, Olaf Hojem was a wise and powerful wizard"

"You knew my grandpa?"

"Yes, I did, we were good friends"

Greg didn't know why but he felt he could trust Dumbledore, his grandpa Olaf had always said he was a good man.

"Are you ready to come to England? We will keep you safe"

"Yeah, Can I come back here again?"

"Not for awhile"

"Why?"

"You know why"

"I guess I do"

"Don't worry, Gregory, Everything will work out in the end. Now have you gotten a portkey? I sent it to you by owl. When you have done what you need to do, you activate it by saying chocolate frog. Then you will arrive here in my office at Hogwarts"

"I see you soon"

"Yeah"

Greg laid his phone down after hearing he hung up. So he was going to Hogwarts. He had never been to there. Sure he had read about it, In Hogwarts a History, and he had been told about it. But he never been there, He could do magic, his grandpa Olaf had taught him.

Greg had never understood why he didn't go to Hogwarts. And his grandpa had never told him either.

Greg took his right hand up, and then he closed his eyes and thought about his grandfather. He felt a light tingle on his hand. He opened his eyes; and there on his hand was a little light show of orbs. Just like his grandpa Olaf used to show him.

"I miss you, Grandpa" He whispered to himself.

KNOCK, KNOCK ,KNOCK

Greg watched the door, thinking who would be visiting him now. He closed his hand, the light show disappeared. Then he went to the door and opened it.

"You're dead"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiction Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer's.

**Summary:** Greg's past comes back to haunt him. And this will be a crossover with Harry Potter.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one. Not really any spoilers. )

**A/N: Happy Summer to everybody:D **Hello! and here is the next chapter. Sorry, for the long wait., and I want to thank everybody for their kind and useful reviews. ) And I want to thank ScifiSand so much for Beat Reading my chapter…And I know this chapter is a bit short and not so much that's happening. But just wait it will get exiting. ;) I'm going to try to update more often since it is holiday so for now Ciao until next time. If you guys are wondering about something my email is I will answer you by mail instead of here…:P Hade (Bye)

* * *

Time to Leave  
Chapter 5

Greg opened the door to his apartment.

"You're dead!"

Then suddenly he felt something hit his chest. He looked down to where it had hit, it was water. And then he looked up.

There in front of him was Archie with a water gun and a huge smile on his face.

"ha-ha, very funny Archie"

"Sorry man, couldn't resist. The look on your face."

A little girl came towards Archie and tugged on his shirt.

"Ah, Jenny, here you go. Thank you for letting me borrowing it."

Archie gave Jenny the water gun and Jenny mumbled "you're welcome" and ran towards some other kids and began to play.

Not many people knew this but Archie was in fact Greg's neighbour. They usually hitched rides with each other, instead of driving with two cars to work.

"But seriously, I got your mail again. I think the mailman doesn't even bother to read the address on the mailbox anymore."

Archie handed Greg his mail.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Greg walked back inside and looked over his mail. He heard the door slam behind him and didn't even bother to see if Archie was there. Archie usually was with Greg when they have nothing to do. The two would go out and hang out and stuff. So Greg never really invited Archie in with him.

Archie walked into the kitchen, Greg goes into the bedroom. He needed to change his clothes because of Archie's joke. He put the mail on the bed and pulled his wet shirt and t-shirt off. He walked to the bathroom and dropped the clothes in a basket. Bare-chested he went over to his closet and pulled out a new t-shirt and a shirt. Then he walked over to the bed and went thru his mail.

While Greg did this Archie is in the kitchen looking for Greg's famous Hawaiian coffee.

After a few seconds of trying to find it he gave up and settled for a soda. He went to the fridge and pulled one out. Sitting down in a chair he opened the soda and took a sip. He then felt as if somebody was watching him. He looked around and spotted something. He's wasn't surprised at what he saw.

There was an owl sitting on the other chair. Archie put his soda down on the table and looked at the owl. While Archie had a staring contest with the owl, Greg was still in the bedroom pondering about his "holiday". Greg knew he had to tell Archie where he was going to. Archie would definately notice if Greg was gone for a long time. He would ask Archie to take care of his fish and plants. Besides Archie was a good friend.

He looked through his mail, which is nothing interesting, only bills and adverts to magazines. He tossed it in the garbage. He'd deal with the bills later. He heard a cough by the door. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight before him. There in the doorway stood Archie with that stupid owl on his shoulder.

"Nice owl, didn't know you had a new pet already, whats the owls name?"

"It's not really my pet. The bird doesn't have a name, at least I don't think so."

"Oh okay then, hmm…well from now on you shall be called…Grissom junior. Grissy for short."

Greg laughed out loud at this, while Archie just gave a cheeky grin.

"Why would you call him that?"

"Well, I always thought owls looked mysterious. And Grissom is one big mystery."

The owl flew off Archie's shoulder and onto Greg's. Greg stroked the owls feathers.

Archie looked around Gregs bedroom and saw the suitcase and bag.

"Are you going somewhere?"

He pointed towards the bags. Greg ran his hand thru his hair, a habit he'd had since childhood. His already messed up hair became even spikier. This was of course a cool hairstyle.

"Yeah."

Archie gave him a questioning look.

"So where are you going then? And how long are you going to be gone?"

Greg gave a sigh.

"Im going to England" He flinched at the lie, but carried on. "To a funeral. I think I might be there a week. Honestly, I don't know how long."

"Okay then, you don't have to worry about your house. I will take care of your mail and plants, and of course Mo and Brain." (Greg's two fish)

Greg gave a weak laugh. "Thanks."

Archie just nodded.

"Just bring me back something British."

"Yeah I'll do that."

"Splendid, so when are you leaving?"

"Today."

"Today? That's fast."

"Yeah"

"Unlike you I'm not on vacation, I have to go to work. I've got to go. Have a nice trip, Goodbye Greg." Archie went over to Greg and patted him on the shoulder.

"Goodbye Archie."

Greg watched Archie leave the room, he heard the front door open and close. He didn't want to leave but well, it was his duty. The envelope was on the bedside table. Grissy went off Greg's shoulder and flew onto the bed. Greg stood up and went to the closet and pulled out a jacket. He then put the bag on his shoulder and picked up his suitcase.

Greg looked at the owl. "Okay, Grissy, do you want to take the Porky express or fly home?"

Grissy flew onto his shoulder once again. "I guess that's a yes on Porky."

"Time to leave." And Greg touched the envelope and said "Chocolate frog."

He felt a pull against his stomach and his surroundings become a blur. When it finally stops he is on his butt and his belongings on the floor beside him Grissy is sitting next to him.

He saw a hand in front of him and looked up. There in front of him is Albus Dumbeldore, with the half-moon glasses and magnificent wizard's robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Care for a Lemon drop?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiction Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer and J.K Rowling that own them. )

**Summary:** Greg's past comes back to haunt him, and this is a crossover with Harry Potter. Greg discovers the true meaning of magic, friends and true family.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one, maybe a few flashbacks, to some episodes not really any spoilers. :) I guess it will be from the fifth book in Harry Potter…so I guess AU on the HBP

**A/N: Well…this has been a long time since I have submitted anything. **I have been quite busy with school, life and time. Never really found enough time to do this. So this story will probably be very slowly updated. But anywhooo…thanks for all the reviews. Greg is not Harry Potter, hehe…but I see where you may have gotten the idea. And thank you Sandra for beat-reading my chapter once again.

the CSI gang will experience the magical world as well…muhahaha…

Here the new chapter:

* * *

_Greg looked at the owl. "Okay, Grissy, do you want to take the Porky express or fly home?"_

_Grissy flew onto his shoulder once again. "I guess that's a yes on Porky."_

"_Time to leave." And Greg touched the envelope and said "Chocolate frog."_

_He felt a pull against his stomach and his surroundings become a blur. When it finally stops he is on his butt and his belongings on the floor beside him. Grissy is sitting next to him._

_He saw a hand in front of him and looked up. There in front of him is Albus Dumbeldore, with his half-moon glasses and magnificent wizard's robes._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts! Care for a Lemon drop?"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter six

**Hogwarts**  


Greg still in a daze from the porky express, shook his head and looked at Albus Dumbeldore with a strange look on his face. It probably was the same look he had given Grissom when he had offered him a chocolate covered cockroach on his first day. He took Albus Dumbledore's hand, with a surprising strength he pulled Greg to his feet and guided him to a chair in front of a desk.

Greg sat down and saw that his belongings had disappeared, he watched as Dumbeldore sat down on the chair behind the desk. Albus Dumbledore gave Greg a big smile and Greg could not help but smile back.

"Sure you don't want a Lemon Drop? They are quite tasty, one of the many brilliant inventions muggels have invented. That's at least what I think."

"No thank you…umm…Professor Dumbeldore sir, where did my stuff go?"

"Don't worry Gregory, and please call me Albus, the house elves has taken care of your belongings for you. They have taken them to your room."

"My room?"

"Yes, you will have your own quarters with an office while you're here at Hogwarts. Hope you don't mind but you will be a teacher here so people won't get suspicious."

Greg felt a bit of panic, a teacher? Him?

"What kind of subject would I be teaching?"

"You will be the new Potion professor." When Albus said this, Greg saw that his smile became bigger and his eyes twinkled.

"Don't you already have a teacher for that subject?"

Oh Greg knew Albus had a professor in Potions, he had heard it from his Grandpa and a few other people as well. He had never gotten the chance to meet this person, but many had said that was not a bad thing. Personally he would like to meet him. Potions with his Grandpa had always been fun.

"Ah yes, but he is currently on …vacation, yes, he is on vacation at the moment. But he will be back in two weeks or so. Then we will find something else for you to be doing. So don't worry about that."

The smile on Greg's face changed into a frown. Two weeks. He guessed it would just have to be that way. Dumbledore gave Greg a sad smile.

"I know this is hard for you Gregory."

"Please call me Greg."

"All right, Greg, I know this is hard for you. Leaving you friends and what has become your home. But it is important that you are safe. And Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now."

"Yeah, But how did they find out? I figured they thought I was dead. What do they want from me anyway? I…I don't understand."

"Well you see Greg, A lot has happened since you left England all those years ago. Don't worry about it now Greg. We will talk about this later. Let me show you to where you will be staying."

Albus stood up from his chair and went towards his office door to let them out. Greg wanted to know more, but knew that it would be pointless to try to ask for more from him now. There were so many questions, and not enough answers. He trusted that he would find them here. He has missed the magical world. Yeah sure he had used magic here and there but never really any serious stuff. He followed Albus out the door.

As they walked towards their destination Greg took time to observe his surroundings. Greg smiled as he saw the moving and talking pictures on the walls, and saw the ghosts that were floating in the air. He knew he was in this amazing castle and how many great tales he had been told about it. As a child he had always wondered about this place. Greg remembered being here once, however it was not a happy memory. His Grandpa Olaf had been sick. Greg had been so scared when he found him lying on the floor shaking in pain. His Grandpa never liked hospitals and asked Greg to get his second guardian. When his second guardian came, he brought them to Hogwarts.

Ah man, his second guardian. He had completely forgotten that. How was he every going to face him? Greg was so deep in thought that he had not noticed that Albus had stopped and walked right into him. Greg blushed and stepped back.

"Sorry sir, was lost in thought."

Albus turned around and smiled at Greg. ¨

"Don't worry about it Greg, We are here, at your new office. I will leave you to it. When you have changed into some different clothes please join me for dinner. I will send someone to show you the way to the Great Hall."

Greg looked down at himself, why did he have to change? When he looked up to ask Albus he was gone. Greg just shrugged and walked into his new quarters. It was a simple office, on the walls were shelves for books and an open window straight ahead. The décor consisted of a desk in one corner with a couch and table in the other corner. To his right there were two steps leading to a door. He opened the second door.

This was his bedroom; it had a magnificent big bed a large closet as well. There also was a desk with a strange plant on it, a bed table and candle, and a large mirror on the wall. In front of his bed was a chest. He felt a familiar tug toward the chest and dropped to the ground to look at it better. He saw the initials imprinted in the wood and traced them with his fingers. O.H (Olaf Hojem) This was his grandpa's chest. He felt his eyes beginning to water but refused to cry, he open the chest and looked inside.

Inside were dress ropes, a few books in different shapes, 3 boxes, a cloak and a bigger box with a lock. Greg looked around the chest for a key. No key. He gave a sigh and picked up the dark green cloak with golden Celtic patterns on it. It was beautiful, and Greg remembered his Grandpa telling him it had been his fathers. Greg felt the soft fabric in his hands. He stood up and put it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

He felt closer to his father this way, even thought he never really knew him. Greg gave a sight and was about to take it off when a voice stopped him.

"You look lovely in that cloak leave it on boy." Greg stared at the mirror that was talking to him. He had completely forgotten about these magical mirrors.

"Really?"

"Yes you look good in them; maybe you should wear something that will fit more instead of those muggle jeans."

"I didn't really bring anything else."

"Look in the closet."

Greg walked towards the closet and inside was several wizards robes. He chose an emerald green one. He put it on and stood in front of the mirror once again. He looked like a wizard now. The only thing you could see that was different was his hair. And Greg tended to keep it that way.

Greg walked outside his quarters. Albus had said that he would send somebody to him to show him the way to the Great Hall. So there he stood, waiting. Standing there doing nothing was quite boring so Greg had a look around. He looked at the pictures on the wall beside him and noticed that a few of the paintings were watching him. He raised his hand and waved at them. A few of them waved back and a painting with an old witch in it smiled at him.

Greg let his hand fall to his side and once again looked around and then saw a ghost gliding towards him. He was pearly-white and slightly transparent and had a smile on his face.

"Ah you must be the new professor, Professor Dumbledore sent me up." He held his transparent hand out to Greg. Greg has been brought up with manners and tried to shake his hand but it went thru the ghosts hand, and he felt a cold feeling running thru him once he did.

"Sorry about that." The ghost gave an apologetic smile.

"No worries. I am Greg Sanders." He smiled at the ghost. The ghost smiled back and gave a little bow.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service."

"Well Sir Nicholas it is a pleasure to meet you…I guess you're my guide, please show me the way."

* * *

**Back in Las Vegas, right before Greg called Grissom:**

Sitting in his office Gil Grissom was going thru some reports, which was a very boring job. The day shift was having a hard day it seemed, because nobody was at the department. Ecklie had called him in, but he wasn't even here. So he waited in his office until the man arrived.

"Ring, Ring ,Ring"

Grissom answered the telephone.

"Hello?"

"_There is a call for you, a guy wanting to speak with you." _

"Put him through."

"Gil Grissom." Gil took his free hand and pinched the spot above his nose, he felt a headache coming.

"_Hi, Grissom…its Greg here" _He was calling early.

"Hello Greg, What is it?"

"_Can I take a weeks vacation?" _ Might as well give the kid a break, he has been working hard these couple of weeks.

"I don't see why not, you haven't taken a day off for quite sometime. But can I ask why?"

"_I wanted to go to m-"_ It went a bit quiet at the other end. Gil didn't think much of it; he felt his headache growing and didn't concentrate on the conversation.

"_To my aunt's funeral, so I'm going to England."_ Gil picked up a pen and wrote Greg, funeral, England on a note lying around on his desk.

"All right Greg, I see you in a week then, I'm sorry for your loss."

"_Thanks Grissom…Goodbye."_

"Goodbye Greg."

Laying the phone down, and walking out of his office and into the break room Grissom searched for some coffee. Maybe Greg had left some of his famous coffee in the break room. He found the coffee behind some surfing magazines.

After the coffee was done and Grissom was more awake he remembered the other night…

Wasn't it Greg's cousin who had died? I guess he had a reason for lying about it. Grissom felt a bit embarrassed that he hadn't figured it out right away.

"Hello Gil."

Gil looked at Catherine standing in the door way. She looked as tired as he felt.

"Ecklie called you too?"

"Yes" Catherine walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup and sat down with Grissom.

"Do you know what this is about?"

"No, haven't talked to him yet."

Just as Grissom was about to say something, Ecklie strolled into the break room with a few files in his hand.

"Gil, Catherine" He gave them both a nod. Catherine gave him a nod back while Gil just looked at him.

"Why did you call us in so early Ecklie?" Catherine said in a irritated voice.

"The day shift has too many cases and needs some help. You have to call in you guys and begin right away. Here are the case files. Be prepared to pull a double"

Ecklie put the files on the table and was about to leave when Gil said.

"I gave Greg Sander the week off."

Ecklie looked at him.

"Well call him and say that he doesn't have the week off. We need everybody on these cases" With that Ecklie walked out.

"Why did you give Greg the week off?"

"Doesn't matter, you call Warrick and Nick and I call the others" Gil stood up and headed for his office intending to call Sarah and Sofia and try to reach Greg.

Walking down the hall way towards his office Gil reached into his pocket to find some gum or something to chew on. Then suddenly there was a big explosion and the blast drove him forcefully right into the wall next to him. He felt sharp glass slicing into the back of his work shirt and felt the blood running down from the side of his head. The headache had returned with full force.

He heard people screaming in panic and he raised his head to get a better look. There stood a man in front of him. He appeared to be wearing a long coat and a weird shaped mask. His vision blurred and the final thing he saw before he passed out was the man putting a hand on his shoulder and muttering some strange words.

_Was that Latin?_ Then he felt the darkness over come him.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiction Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer and J.K Rowling that own them. )

**Summary:** Greg's past comes back to haunt him, and this is a crossover with Harry Potter, and a few others.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one, maybe a few flashbacks, to some episodes not really any spoilers. :) I guess it will be from the fifth book in Harry Potter…so I guess AU on the HBP.

**A/N:** Not the most exciting chapter but here you go. Thanx Shezza for beta reading. bow

* * *

There was one thing Bobby, Hodges and Super Dave had in common. The three guys had a very important mission. That was to protect the runaway wizard Greg Sanders. Without him knowing of course, but the problem was they didn't know about each other.

The three guys, two lab rats and the coroner's assistant had each gotten orders from different people. Bobby had gotten his orders from Albus Dumbledore. The ex-auror Hodges had gotten his order from a man at The Ministry Of Magic to keep an eye on him. While Super Dave had gotten his advice more then an order, from an old friend who knew Greg once when he had been a kid and had asked him kindly too look after him. David had met him in England while he had been on a course in the human body there.

At the moment Bobby Dawson the weapon expert was leaning on the door frame of his lab. He was observing the surroundings, there was himself and his fellow lab rats, Gil Grissom, Ecklie and he had just seen Catherine walking in a few minutes ago. Bobby saw Ecklie walk fast out of his office towards the break room where Gil and Catherine where talking. He seemed angry.

Bobby let his gaze wander past the break room and looked in on Hodges who was busy analyzing some fibers. Coming down the hallway was coroner Dr. Al Robbins and David talking rabidly about a new table or something. He gave them a nod in greeting and was rewarded a nod from Al and a smile from David as they passed by.

Suddenly Bobby got a terrible feeling, his lab rat senses was tinge ling. Something was wrong, he took his hand up and scratched his nose. Then his old training kicked in and he dove under the desk just as he heard the explosion all around him. Damn, that's the second time the labs been blown up. But it didn't feel like an accident this time.

Getting up from under his desk Bobby looked around and saw what the damage the explosion had caused. There was broken glass everywhere and you only saw smoke and fire burning. The fire alarms started and it begun to rain inside. Just great.

Then he saw them, five people emerged out of thin air and he knew who they where when he first caught sight of the black ropes and those terrible masks. Deatheaters!

He felt the horror of the situation wash over him and he felt a strange sense of calm take over right away. Reaching inside his lab coat he took out his wand from his pocket which he had put a concealment charm on, ready to attack.

A simple stun spell should do, but I can't take out all of them. I need help. The Death eaters saw him and stepped forward and all of them raised their wand ready to strike Bobby.

Bobby held his wand out ready to cast the spell when he saw two of the Deatheaters fall down. He heard the other Deatheaters yell «**_Disapparate _» then they **quickly disappeared in a swirl of ropes.

Bobby looked around trying to find out who had cast the spell and to his astonishment he saw David who had a cut on his face standing a bit behind him, he smiled at Bobby and gave a shrug, he looked shaken but in both of his hands he saw not a wand but a normal pen, that had just saved his ass. He saw behind David that Doctor Robbins was standing holding a cloth to his head, which was sporting a head injury. He was starring at him and David in a shocked expression.

«I guess you really are Super Dave» Bobby said and slapped him on the back.

Super Dave just gave a embarrassed smile, then his expression turned too panic.

«My wife is going to kill me, stupid deatheaters, the others did not run far, we have to catch them» David said and wiped away some blood that had gone into his eyes.

Bobby lowered his wand to the unconscious men on the floor._ '_Best to keep these bastards tied up,**_Incarcerous!_'' **coming out of his wand wasropes, which then bound the deatheathers.

«There may still be some Deatheaters here»

« Death Eaters? What? Can you explain what is happening here? » It seemed Doc Robbins got his speech back and was leaning on the wall and on his cane for support. He looked pretty shaken up.

Bobby gave David a meaningful look. «With a simple **Obliviate** spell we can clean this up»

«No, I can't do that»

«Well, if you won't do it» Bobby turned the wand on Doc Robbins, who gave him a shocked look.

«Sorry, doc. It is better if you don't remember»

David stepped in front of Doc Robbins and pushed down Bobby's wand with a sigh. «We don't have time for this»

«Fine, but after this is over»

«Yeah fine»

«Are okay? Do you have a head injury?»

«No just a scratch»

«Right» Bobby went over to his lab and took three of his guns. He handed David one. «Do you know how too use this?»

«Yeah but do we need them?» David said while pointing his pen towards Bobby's wand and checking the weapon. «My wife will not be happy about this» He said under his breath. Bobby took one of the guns and fastened them in his belt and pulled his lab coat in front of it and the last one he gave to the doc.

«Well, they are not used to guns, A great way too defend yourself and I only use my wand when it is a outmost need for it»

Doc Robbins had passed out while they had their little chat, and was leaning on the wall and sliding down. David checked him over if there was anything serious. Nothing, so Bobby and David moved him to a safe spot.

«How many was in the lab tonight?»

«Not many, Ecklie, Grissom, Cathrine, Hodges, you, me, The doc over there and some of are fellow labrats I think»

«Speaking of Grissom, look!» Bobby said and pointed towards Gil Grissom who had been thrown by the explosion and was slowly sliding down the wall onto the floor . They began moving towards him. When suddenly more Death Eaters appeared.

One of them had appeared in front of Bobby, but the death eater did a huge mistake and didn't react fast enough cause Bobby threw a solid punch in his stomach, the death eater clutched his stomach, then Bobby slammed his elbow on the deatheater's back.

The death eater fell down and Bobby kicked him hard in the head. Then he raised his wand and said «**_Petrificus Totalus_» **Which made the deatheater temporarily unable to move. Then he said the **Incarcerous **spell just in case.

Bobby raised his gaze and saw that David just got stuck in the chest by a spell and fell over. Angry, Bobby saw the Death Eater that did it and fired his gun and hit the Death Eater in the shoulder and saw that he staggered down and screamed while clutching his shoulder. The he looked over and saw that a Death eater waskneeling on the ground with Grissom while two stood in front.

He pulled his gun on one of the Death Eaters, who had seen him and then Bobby fired. The one he shot fell down. Bobby's gun went flying out of his hands when a spell hit it. One death eater was still on the ground kneeling with Grissom and the one who had shot his gun out of his hands was coming towards him.

David reached for his wand. But the guy had seen it and he got struck in the chest by a spell and fell over. The Death Eater had used the same spell which Bobby had used. He was paralyzed.

The Deatheater looked over his shoulder at the one Death Eater that was kneeling besides Grissom and gave him a nod. Bobby heard the words whispered to Grissom. It was a sleeping spell. Why?

The Deatheater that was on the ground begun searching in his rope for something so he didn't notice a shadow was besides him on the ground. It came behind the Death Eater that was pointing his wand at Bobby. Then the shadow became Hodges. Crap, what was he doing? And how did he do that?

He gave Bobby a small smile and then the Death Eater fell over. He had a needle in his back. Hodges waved salute with his black wand at Bobby and he felt the spell that was cast over him removed. Great, another wizard. How many was there here? The one that was kneeling on the floor looked over and stood up. He removed his mask and then punched Hodges in the shoulder. «About time»


	8. The Only One Left

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer and J.K Rowling that own them. )

**Summary:** Greg's past comes back to haunt him, and this is a crossover with Harry Potter. Greg has run away from who he is for years. To be able to protect himself and those he love he has to face his past and his future.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one, maybe a few flashbacks, to some episodes not really any spoilers. :) I guess it will be from the fifth book in Harry Potter…so I guess AU on the HBP. Tiny spoilers from the all the Harry Potter books. Including the last one. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. But very tiny ones.

**A/N:** Not sure if anybody has guessed but this Harry Potter world is an AU. I will have a few things similar, but mostly it is a very different world than what J.K Rowling has written. I am just using a lot of her characters and stuff. (Same with CSI) Oh yes, thank you for all the reviews. (Makes me write faster) Here the next chapter. Sorry it is not BETA read. P I will edit it later on.

* * *

The Only One Left

Standing in front of Dumbledore's desk was a man, his back was towards the door. He looked like he was around his forties. He had short black hair with a few stripes of gray. He wore glasses. The clothes he was currently sporting was a long brown coat with plain jeans. He looked like a muggle professor.

At least this was what Greg first saw when he walked inside the office. He had been standing outside the door for a few minutes and heard them, then Albus had called him in and the man had stopped talking. He had slowly walked inside the office, and once again he took a quick look around and had spotted the man.

Albus waved that he could sit down. Then he turned his attention on the man in front of him again.

''Please continue Archie'' Archie turned first and saw Greg, gave him a small smile, now that Greg could see his face better he saw that he had bright blue eyes. Then he gave a small nod to Albus.

''Well, as we discussed. I am going to find my brother and help him in his research. When we worked at the same place in America he could not stop talking about what he had discovered. Then for almost two whole years I hear nothing from him. Could not find him either'' Archie gave a sigh and continued.

''Then finally when he appeared again, he told me he could speak nothing of it. Where ever he was it has changed him. Something dreadful has happened to him. What ever spark he had in his eyes are gone. He didn't tell me where he had been or what had happened. He has given up on magic it seems. I am his brother and he didn't even tell me. Then he told me not to worry and now he has disappeared again. When I find him I am going to skeit the hanger aff 'im...» Greg could not understand the last part because his Scottish accent had gotten broader. The man slammed his fist on Dumbeldore's desk. Greg gave a slight wince when he did that. Then Archie's hand went up and removed his glasses and rubbed his nose in exasperation. He gave Albus and _apologetic _grin and continued once again.

''But I have found out where he has been working and I will be travelling there next week. It is difficult to track him down. But I found a way. By I will have to leave Scotland''

''I see this is very important for you, Archie. Please be careful. Say hello too your brother when you find him'' Archie gave a short bow and gave Greg a smile and left the office.

Greg looked at Albus. He had a sad smile on his face then turned his attention to Greg.

"Oh I am sorry Greg, Archie is a passionate man and cares deeply for his family. You see he only has his siblings left. His parents where tortured and killed by Death Eaters. So he is the only parent they got left"

Greg nodded sadly. Yes he knew the loss of loved ones.

"Now, You have meet your fellow professors?"

"Yes, I meet a few of them. Some of them were not present."

"Ah yes, well, You will meet the two who was not present soon"

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true what I heard?"

"What might that be?"

"That Voldemort's dead? That Harry Potter killed him?"

"Oh yes it is quiet true. I was there. But there is still danger. His followers are still alive and they are angry that their master was killed"

"I heard about it, back in America. But I wasn't sure. We thought he was dead the last time."

"Trust me Greg. Voldemort is never coming back. But his followers are still here. They will not attempt to kill Harry Potter. It is too dangerous for them. But they want their master back. They efforts are futile. But there is one way they could do it. By using you"

"That's why they hunted my family, because of our blood. That's why they are after me now. They used by grandpa to make that bastard's body"

"Yes"

"You and your family is the only kind that has the tears of phoenix in your blood. You are the only one left. You can cure any sickness, any wounds. Even bring people back to life. But what people don't know. Is that they have to completely remove your magic if it shall work. The only way for it to work is to kill you and drain all your blood"

Greg looked down in his hands. He knew all this. He had tried to save his grandfather but had failed.

Albus placed his hand on Greg's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"You are a Healer, Greg, and a wizard. You know that's why you can do wandless magic much easier than other wizards. You are both cursed by your blood and gifted by it. That's why we have to protect you at all cost. We can't have him back now. There had been too many death's to get rid of him, too much suffering."

Greg looked suddenly panicked. He looked up at Albus.

"My cousin, is he, is he still alive?"

"Yes, he is alive and well. He one of the reason why we have captured so many enemies, He was the one who killed Voldemort's snake. I am so proud of him" Albus said it with a sad yet proud tone.

"I am been meaning to tell you Greg, he is a professor her".

"What? Where is he?"

Greg said it with an excited tone.

"I send him an message, he will arrive soon."

Just as Dumbledore said it they heard someone knocking at the door.

Greg turned fast around as he came face to face to his cousin. He was much older than when he had last seen him. Just a kid then, but he was still young. Just a few years younger than Greg. He was wearing standard wizard's robes and Greg could see scars on his hands and face. His hair was longer and his eyes were much older than his years.

"Professor Dumbledore you wanted to see m-" He had stopped when he spotted Greg standing there. He gaped, then Greg saw a tear drop trail down his chin. Greg was starring at him, so he didn't hear Dumbledore leave the room.

"Greg?" He said hopefully and confused, then he started forward and threw himself into his older cousins arms. Greg held him, he felt his cousins hands tighten around his stomach as he wanted to see if Greg was real. Greg began too stroke his hair. He felt his eyes begin to water but he held the tears in.

"Neville" He said with a whisper. He should have come home sooner. He felt the guilt over leaving all those years ago consume him.

He steered Neville down to a chair and removed him from the hug. He went down on his knees so he was face to face. He saw Neville rub his eyes to remove the tears. He had a sad smile on his face. He touched Greg's face. Just to reassure him self that Greg was there, that he was real and not some illusion.

Greg gently lowered Neville hand from his face and just held it.

"I am so sorry I left" He didn't realize how hoarse his voice had gotten.

"Don't say sorry. It is dangerous for you here. I am happy your back. But you should have stayed where you were. If they catch you-" he stopped not able to continue.

"I had to come back. They found me. So I came to the only place I ever felt safe."

Neville grip tighten. He had hard look in his eyes. Greg only saw a glimpse of what horror Neville had seen.

"I killed her Greg. I killed the one who tortured my parents." There was pride in his voice.

Greg felt sick, that Neville had to kill and fight in such a young age. He felt like had failed him.

He looked down on the ground; he could not look at Neville.

"Look at me Greg, you had to leave. Don't feel guilty about that. If you had not Voldemort would have used you and then killed you" Neville's voice was both angry and sad. Which made Greg look up.

"I killed the snake as well. The one that took your grandfather."

Greg took Neville by the shoulders, he looked first angry at the boy, and then he pulled him into a hug. His relief that Neville was alive and what he had done drowned his anger. He could not hold the tears any more.

_"oh you stupid boy, thank you"_ He whispered.

He almost didn't hear Neville. "The snake killed my grandmother, Greg. I had to, for both of us. I am so happy your alive Greg. I thought I was alone"

The revelation only made Greg grip Neville harder.

"I am here now; you will never be alone again. I got you little brother"

He didn't know how long they held each other. But when they finally managed to pull them self together, Greg discovered that Dumbledore must have left them a long time ago. There was a plate of two cups of cocoa that suddenly appeared that must been from the house elves. Neville and Greg sat on the floor in Dumbledore's office and Neville began to tell Greg about all that had happened since he had been gone. Greg also told Neville about his life in America. It was great to finally feel at home again. Just for the moment he felt safe and it was easy to forget to world. Neville asked him to show him the orb lights.

As Greg held his hands out, Neville made the lights in Dumbledore's office fade then Greg made the orbs appear. He felt like a child again. A memory sprang up in his mind when he had first shown Neville this trick. He had practically been a baby. Now the orbs danced and changed colours in his hands. He saw the Neville he knew when he was young shine through the face of the man in front of him. The sheer amusement and fascination was clear on his face. In the light of the orbs he could almost pretend that the scars on his cousin's face were never there. Neville smiled at him. A truly happy smile Greg smiled back, and then they watched the orbs.

For the moment they could forget the danger that lay outside, and just pretend that they where young and ignorant of the happenings of the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fiction Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine Jerry Bruckheimer and J.K Rowling that own them. )

**Summary:** Greg's past comes back to haunt him, and this is a crossover with Harry Potter. Greg has run away from who he is for years. To be able to protect himself and those he love he has to face his past and his future.

**Spoilers:** From when Greg became a CSI level one, maybe a few flashbacks, to some episodes not really any spoilers. Will be AU now I think. I guess it will be from the fifth book in Harry Potter…so I guess AU on the HBP. Tiny spoilers from the all the Harry Potter books. Including the last one. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. But very tiny ones.

A/N: This story had been on a pause for a long time. Not sure if anybody still interested in it. But felt that I should try to finish what I started. I am sorry if there is a few grammar mistakes and so forth. Life has been busy, very busy. So I forgot about my stories here on I remember now thought and felt I should try to finish them.

Flashback

The boy ran into the room, tears were running down the boys face as he stumbled and fell down besides an unconscious figure on the floor. Tears dripped into the carpet on the floor as the boy crawled over. With shaky hands the boy took hold of the cold hand and held it to his chest, willing it too move. But he knew that it never would again. How he wished to hear his Grandpa's voice telling him to get of the floor and do something useful instead of moping and crying.

A thoughtful expression crossed the boys face and with outmost care he lay the hand gently down on his grandpa's chest. He stood up, his eyes lingering only a few seconds at the scene then he walked into the kitchen. On the counter lay a bread knife which only a few hours ago his Grandpa had used to make him a sandwich. He picked it up and saw that there was still some jam on it. But it didn't matter.

Greg took the knife and went into the living room where his grandpa lay sprawled out on the floor. He would have thought he had been sleeping if it where not for how pale and cold he was and the lack of breath. Thought if his grandpa had been alive then he wouldn't have slept on the floor. It hurt his back.

Greg walked towards him, with the knife in his small hands. He knew what he had to do.

Remus Lupin left the quarters of The Order Of Phoenix. He felt strangely detached from The Order since he had been busy helping Greg control his wandless magic. He was concern for the boy and Olaf. Albus had revealed that they were on Voldemort list. Because of their heritage they were in great danger. He was heading for Olaf's home now. He would offer to be their secret keeper.

Since losing James, Lily and Peter he didn't know what too do. He felt so lost and Sirius it hurt him too much to think about him. Remus had buried himself in his work until Albus had reminded him to go and look out for Olaf and Greg. They were in great danger and needed somebody to look out for them. Thought, Albus had not mentioned that it went both ways. Somebody needed to look out for Remus, he had barley survived the first full moon after his friend betrayal. Remus had been undercover for a few months not being able to see his friends lately since he had been on a mission from Albus to search for more of the Phoenix race. He even had to go undercover as one of Voldemort's werewolves' followers; he had discovered something very upsetting.

Voldemort had captured the last people from the Phoenix race. But they had all been killed. Drained of their blood, to make wizards more powerful and even bring some back from the dead. When Remus had come back too Scotland he had found out that all his friends were dead because of his best friend. Harry had lost his parents and Remus could do nothing to comfort him. He would have taken the child in, if it wasn't for him being a werewolf. The Ministry tended to frown upon that.

Remus shook his head and sighed as he crossed over the anti Apparition wards around the head quarters. He arrived outside the cottage of Olaf Holem.

Oh no, he was too late.

Floating above the house was a Dark Mark. The house was dark, and all the mirrors were broken and there clearly had been a wizard fight there.

Remus ran into the house then into the living room. Where he saw Greg, he quickly rushed over too the crying child ready to slit his own wrist standing over a dead body. He grabbed hold of the knife and threw it away. Then he grabbed Greg and held him as the child began to trash and hit him, yelling at Remus to let him go and help his grandfather. He forced the child in his arms away from the gruesome sight. The child had tears running down his cheek and his grip weakened. Remus's voice was rough and strained as he told the child that his grandfather would not want him to give his life for him. He sees that his words have no effect. The child's tears has turned into chocked gasps for breath, he grabs Remus around the waist and hides his face in his arms. Remus leans down and picked up the child and hugged him while he walked out of the room.

Remus walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs as he held Greg. He needed to calm him down or he would be able to breathe. Gently he stroked the child's hair in a soothing matter while he began to sing softly a lullaby in Norwegian. The words came awkwardly out and for somebody listening in it might just sound like soft mumbling. Remus was whispering the words quietly. His words were chocked and silent tears were running down his face.

Lillebror synes det er så trist, fryktelig trist, sikkert og visst

Alle de andre har gått av sted, og uten at han fikk bli med

Men når de så kommer hjem igjen,

ja hvem er det da som kan helt slippe skjenn

Det kan bare Lillebror og bare, bare han

Det er det bare Lillebror, og ingen flere som kan

_(Little brother thinks it's sad, really awfully sad, that is a sure) _

_(Everybody has gone away, and he couldn't come along) _

_(But when they are on their way home again,) _

_(Yes, who is the one who will not get yelled at then,)_

_(That is only little brother, and only, only him, _

_That is only little brother and nobody else who can. _

He felt Greg calm down in his arms and his sobs quiet down the child's grip on his sweater loosens and the child fell into a deep sleep.

The only sound in the room was the soft chocked snores from a child and an occasionally sniffle from a man holding desperately onto the last family he had left. Remus stood up, the child still in his arms and left the house. He would be back. He just needed to get the boy away from there first.

Remus left, leaving behind the body of once the greatest person he had ever come to known behind him.

Remus was trying to read a tattered old book, but his eyes where blurred and unfocused. His eyes where sore from crying, unabashed he let his tears continue to fall. He cried for all the people he had lost and was losing. Lying in his arms was a yet another little boy who had lost is family to the Dark Lord.

Remus didn't recall everything that had happened after he had left the Holem house. The recent and fading memory of contacting Dumbledore appeared in his mind. Telling Remus to go to Hogwarts, Greg will be safe there for now. He would take care of everything else. Just make sure the boy is safe. How Greg had managed to avoid the Death Eaters Remus wasn't sure. But he was overjoyed to find out he was alive, and still grieving deeply for the loss of Olaf. Little was Remus to know that it would be the last time he would see Greg, until several years later. Remus fell asleep. He was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

**A/N: **Here is a little bit info on the time line. Greg in this flashback is 11, Remus is 25. Or that's what I figure sounds about right. =P


End file.
